


round 4

by featherx



Series: requests [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top mbyleth/bottom yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: “Are you done already?”Byleth’s hand in his hair is gentle, untangling some of the knots that have twisted into existence there—but every touch, every little contact, sends shock waves down Yuri’s spine. “Shut… up…”
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 217





	round 4

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: nsfw yurileth!  
> thanks for requesting!! ❤  
> special thanks to patton & val for suggesting kinks for this LMAO 😭

“Are you done already?”

Byleth’s hand in his hair is gentle, untangling some of the knots that have twisted into existence there—but every touch, every little contact, sends shock waves down Yuri’s spine. “Shut… up…”

“But you’re really cute like this.” Byleth reaches down, and Yuri’s voice catches on a humiliating sob when he pushes the dildo deeper inside him. “Come on. Let me see your face, please, Yuri?”

With his wrists bound together, Yuri doesn’t have much of a choice but to acquiesce, lifting his head from where he had buried his face in the pillow beneath him. He meets Byleth’s eyes for the first time in a while since they’d started—how many times had he come by now? hell if he knows—and shudders at the hungry look in them. Vaguely, Yuri wonders how he looks right now, sprawled on his stomach on the bed with his arms behind his back and Byleth still dutifully fucking the toy into him.

On any other day, Yuri likes to think their positions would have been reversed. Byleth’s the one who cries easy, after all, and he always looks so _adorable_ when he’s on his knees and begging Yuri to give him more. But today Byleth had shyly brought the topic up, and who was Yuri to deny him of that?

Just, well. He hadn’t been expecting Byleth to be so unexpectedly… into it. And he _certainly_ hadn’t been expecting _he’d_ be into it, too.

Byleth’s wrist twists, and Yuri drops his head like a stone to muffle his moan into the pillow as he comes again, spilling wetly onto the sheets (which are thoroughly beyond saving by now). “No, let me _see you,_ ” Byleth says, and with his typical unfair strength he rearranges Yuri until he’s lying on his back this time, the rope digging into his wrists. He’s glad they’d gone with a material that wouldn’t chafe painfully, at least, else Yuri’s skin would be absolutely ruined.

“By…” Yuri can’t get much further than that—the rest of his words morph into a needy whine when Byleth slowly pulls the dildo out of him. “Please,” he gasps, face hot and wet with tears. “Byleth—mnngh—”

“Tell me what you want.” Byleth leans down to kiss him, licking at the inside of his cheek. “What do you want me to do? Yuri.”

“Fuck me,” Yuri begs, despite how every muscle in his body strains for rest. He can’t have gone through what feels like, what, three orgasms without getting the real thing at the end, can he? He might just die if Byleth leaves him to lie uselessly in his cum-stained bedsheets like this. “Please, please, I want you—”

Byleth’s eyes are wide and dark when he stares down at him, and his throat bobs when he swallows. “Okay,” he whispers, “okay—” He lifts Yuri’s legs up and spreads them open, pinning his thighs down with effortless strength when Yuri squirms, and eases his slick cock inside him. Yuri groans wordlessly, throwing his head back against the pillow—he’s already so close again, just feeling Byleth throb inside him and fill him up in a way nothing else can.

“Yuri…” Byleth scatters kisses across his neck, and Yuri tilts his head to the side to make it easier for both of them. “You’re so beautiful like this… mmh, you feel so good…”

His hand comes down to wrap around Yuri’s cock, and Yuri grinds desperately against Byleth’s palm—“Fuck,” he groans, “ _fuck,_ just like that, Byleth…” He’s never been one for begging himself—it hardly suited him, and it was terribly embarrassing—but he supposes watching Byleth do it every other night has rubbed off on him somehow. At Byleth’s erratic breathing and unsteady thrusts, Yuri manages a weak laugh. “Are you close already? Huh? And you were just— _ngh_ —teasing me, but here you are…”

Byleth moans against his throat. Sometimes Yuri wishes he doesn’t sound so ridiculously _good._ “I watched you come—” He pushes in hard at a new angle, and Yuri whimpers pathetically. “Three times… you can’t blame me. And you just look so good…”

“Tell me how I look,” Yuri pants. He rolls his hips to match Byleth’s pace, clenching down hard each time Byleth thrusts inside.

“Gorgeous,” Byleth immediately says, bracing his arms on either side of Yuri’s face. “B… Breathtaking. I—I’ve never seen you look like this before, so I—I—I want to see you more, I want to see you—” He cuts himself off with another low moan, and he jerks forward one more time before he pulls out and comes on Yuri’s ass, his face twisting in pleasure.

Cum drips down Yuri’s thighs. He huffs and looks at Byleth, who’s already lying down beside him. “You’re gonna come on me and then _not_ lick it off.”

Byleth frowns. “I look stupid when I do that.”

“Have you ever seen yourself do it?” Byleth reluctantly shakes his head. “Then you’ve got no right to talk, ‘cause I have and I know I like it.” Yuri pulls at his wrist restraints—with enough effort, he could _probably_ take them off, but he’s also exhausted and still waiting for his fourth orgasm to think straight. “Up for another round?”

Byleth’s eyes widen. “A-Aren’t you tired?”

Yuri grins and swings his leg over Byleth until he’s sitting comfortably atop Byleth’s softening cock—which twitches in interest when Yuri languidly drags his wet ass across it. Byleth lets out a weak gasp. “What,” Yuri taunts, “are you done already?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherxs)   
>  [tumblr](http://featherxs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
